


In the Shadows

by TheRedWulf



Series: Jaimsa One Shots [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Jaimsa, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bond, Meh, Modern Era, Old Gods, Papa!Tywin, Pregnancy, Regency, Regency Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soulmates, Spooky Language, Supernatural - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, Victorian, War, Werewolves, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Canon Divergence/Modern - In which wolves, vampires and humans, all live in delicate balance. Until the vampire Prince laid eyes on the wolf Princess...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Jaimsa One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428883
Comments: 62
Kudos: 263





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodQueen/gifts).



> This one shot comes courtesy of 'GoodQueen' who said that vampire Jaime might not be a bad idea...  
> I mean, I've done vampire Roose, vampire Stannis....why not? 
> 
> Let's pretend that my vampires/wolves don't follow most TV/movie norms. I have taken elements from so many supernatural sources, it's absurd. You may be able to spot them, I am too lazy to list them. There are plot holes and plot armor and fluff all over the place. Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> This fic is a little different, and you'll see the time change from historical to current day throughout the fic. I have marked it in bold to help. 
> 
> I don't consider myself a writer. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors. :D :P Thank you for reading!

**King’s Landing - c.1802 - Human reign of King Stannis the Just**

Jaime Lannister, better known to the realms at large as Lord Lannister or ‘The Kingslayer’ was bored out of his mind. No, even more bored than that, he might actually fall asleep he was so bored. Which was saying something considering his immortal body hadn’t slept since the eve of his eighteenth nameday. 

And that was a very long time ago. 

He stood at the side of the ballroom, watching the revelers celebrating the eve of the New Year in King Stannis’ opulent palace and he just...blah. There were too many scents, too many voices and too many _humans_ for him.

“Do try to look enthusiastic” his Father, King Tywin Lannister, the man who ruled over the whole of the Vampire world, warned him with a soft voice. 

Tywin Lannister had ruled for nearly a thousand years, all while never looking a day over forty years old. It was odd for outsiders to see Father and son standing side by side, as they looked more like golden siblings than any other relation. Both tall, broad of shoulder, powerful in build but graceful in the way that trained killers usually were. 

Now that his Mother, Joanna was gone, Jaime and his Father were amongst the oldest of their kind, which made them more terrifying than most. Tywin had been a stern Father with high expectations for the twin children Joanna had died to give him. Now Jaime was all that remained and with each passing moon he felt himself growing colder and colder, losing all connection to this world.

“Its nearly impossible, they’re all sheep” Jaime countered, turning to walk alongside his Father towards the veranda. Air, he needed air, and quickly. “They’re nothing more than food and yet they believe they’re better than us.” 

“Humans always believe in their own superiority because they’re painfully unaware of how weak and foolish they truly are” Tywin reasoned. “We hold peace with the other realms for a reason, war depletes our food sources and creates unnecessary anti-species tension.” 

“And so we are forced to bear their insults in proud silence” Jaime scoffed. 

“King Stannis understands this balance, as does King Eddard” Tywin sighed, shaking his head. “If you expect to take my place on the throne, you must learn to understand it as well.” 

Jaime didn’t reply, merely clenched his jaw and bit back another sarcastic comment. Of course the human King Stannis, just and honorable as he was, would understand that the best way to keep his precious human race on the planet was to understand there were other, more powerful species’ ready to prey upon them. 

As for King Eddard Stark ruler of the Northern territories, Jaime inwardly growled, the wolves were violent--nearly feral, and rumored to be amongst the most savage hunters the world had ever seen. All wolves were believed to be the blood of Rickard Petronius Stark, a Northern King that bargained with the Old Gods for the power to protect his people from the Others. The Old Gods gave him the power and form of a wolf, jaws that could tear apart any man and speed to match any vampire.

He had only seen a Stark in wolf form once, and he had done well to hide his shock at the overwhelming size of the inky black direwolf that King Eddard had become in a fit of rage. From the snarl of his teeth and the menace in every muscle of his enormous form, Jaime loathed the day he would be forced to meet a wolf on the battlefield. 

There were other houses, such as the Boltons, Umbers and Glovers that were also wolves, but they were not the great direwolves that the Starks were. And unlike some of the lesser houses, the moon held no rule over the Starks and their most devout bannermen, and they could change at will night or day. 

Just as the Reynes, Tarbecks and Cleganes were of the vampire lineage, but they were locked into darkness. They were weaker than the Lannisters who were not slaves to the sun, their golden beauty making them immune to the sun’s fire. 

“Jaime” Tywin spoke as they reached the veranda and Jaime looked back to his Father, unaware that he had been staring off into the distance of the gardens. 

“I understand, Father” Jaime spoke. “But there are times when I see them staring at us, watching us and I feel like an animal on display.” 

“Then do not give them a reason to gape, my son” Tywin said, slipping into the crowd, which parted a wide berth as The Great Lion made his way to King Stannis. 

Jaime remained on the balcony, clenching and flexing his fists against the stone balustrade. He felt trapped and bored, tired of watching the humans play at power. He just wanted to run, far far away…

Whispers reached his ears and he frowned, unsure he believed what they said, but when he turned to face the grand foyer, he felt as if he had been punched in the chest. 

_“King Eddard Stark”_ others whispered, but Jaime did not have eyes for the man. He’d met him before and had no desire to renew the acquaintance, but beside him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

_“It’s Princess Sansa”_ someone in the ballroom whispered and he swallowed reflexively, unable to look away from her.

Tall, as tall as her Father and taller than every other woman in the room, she was slender and stunning. With porcelain skin and fiery hair, she looked nothing like her Northern Father, even her eyes were a bright, crystalline blue that looked nearly white in the light of the ballroom. 

_“She’s never appeared before.”_

_“Could King Eddard be offering her to King Stannis?”_

_“But he’s married._

_“King Tywin then?”_

_“She is so beautiful.”_

_“She is still nothing but a disgusting dog.”_

The last whisper had Jaime hissing in anger, how dare a human speak of her in such a way! 

His protest must have been louder than he’d intended, because in that moment Princess Sansa’s eyes darted towards him, cutting across the crowded ballroom and locking on his own. 

A million words passed between them, a million thoughts and challenges, and when she raised a single brow in question, he nearly fell to his knees. She was glorious. Far and above the simpering women of the _haut ton_ , she exuded power, confidence and not a single ounce of fear lived in her bright eyes. 

Not even when faced with the man who had torn the throat out of the previous human king with his teeth. Not his finest moment to be certain, but madness had to be met with equal madness, and in the heat of the fiery battle, Jaime reached his limit of patience and took action. 

By the time King Eddard and his Father had found him, he had drained the ‘Mad King’ dry and taken his place on the human’s Iron Throne. They stared in shocked silence until Stannis Baratheon, the human commander entered the Great Hall. Jaime tossed the Baratheon man the golden crown, vacated the seat and strode from the room, never looking back. 

Jaime watched as King Eddard introduced Princess Sansa to King Stannis and his Father, their soft conversation watched intently by all in the room. Stannis seemed to be instantly taken by her beauty, much to the chagrin of his human wife who stood beside him with a grimace on her plain features. 

His Father said something and Princess Sansa looked to him with fire in her eyes, her jaw clenched in unspoken fury as King Eddard replied and Jaime couldn’t help but smirk at her frustration. The Great Lion wasn’t making friends, it seemed. 

King Stannis called for the music to continue, this time as he and King Eddard vanished to a side room with his Father. Princess Sansa spoke to Queen Selyse for several minutes before excusing herself, and Jaime found himself mirroring her movements as she made her way through the ballroom towards him. 

Sansa had spotted him the moment they’d entered the ballroom. Despite the fact that they were separated by a crowd filled with a hundred smells, she could _smell_ him instantly. Honey and lemon, a crisp and clean combination that nearly covered up the lingering copper scent of blood--vampire. 

That would make him, the handsome golden man in black, Prince Jaime Lannister, the heir apparent to the entire vampire world. How delightful, she hadn’t hoped to lay eyes on someone so elusive on her first evening in the city. 

She had spent her life in the North thus far, learning to fight alongside her siblings, learning politics alongside her parents and excelling at both. While Robb was the eldest and the first born son, he didn’t have the knack for words that Sansa did, and so they had made an agreement of sorts--Sansa would handle the politics and Robb would command the battlefield. A fair exchange. 

This, of course, put her Father at ease because it was very clear that she was the one he would hand control and passing over his firstborn could have caused a civil war. It was fortunate for them all that Robb had no desire to deal with weak humans and arrogant vampires. 

They were not enemies, the wolves and vampires, not in so many words. But a balance had to be maintained between the species and they all walked a fine line together. The humans had King Stannis now, a just man who served the greater good of his people and surprisingly brought peace to their realms. 

The vampires however, she glanced to King Tywin who was the image of the Father of the vampires, Gerald Dracul Vlannister, they were the ones to watch. They were restless, bored and powerful, the current house Lannister being the most powerful. In an instant they could annihilate the human population (to the loss of their own food source) and such power was to be closely watched. 

Speaking of, her eyes returned to Jaime Lannister, examining his person with as subtle an eye as she could. Tall, broad and powerful, even clad in a simply cut black evening suit, he was younger than she thought he might be. 

Everyone in the realm knew of the ‘Kingslayers’ attack on the ‘Mad King’, and while he had saved the city it had made him something of a pariah. Most feared him, feared that he would tear out their throats next, but looking at him now he looked just as bored as she felt. 

Someone in the crowd called her a dog and Jaime hissed, how curious. She kept her eyes on his and couldn’t help but raise a brow. He was being bold in watching her so openly, and she refused to cower from him. 

After speaking with the three Kings, and Queen Selyse, Sansa made her way towards the balcony, drawn to Jaime Lannister and his honied sent. She noticed the humans and lesser supernatural beings were giving her a wide berth and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Fools.

When she reached the veranda, she stepped up beside Jaime Lannister and gave a demure curtsey, “Prince Jaime.” 

“Princess Sansa” he countered, appraising her person with lust in his eyes. She knew she was beautiful, most always told her as such, but she had never felt stripped bare before someone as she did now. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance at last,” she began. “I confess, I was not expecting to meet someone so prominent on my first evening in the city.” 

“Prominent” he repeated with a scoff. “Hardly prominent. Tear the right throat out and they speak of you forever.” 

“And if you tear out the wrong one?” she challenged before she could stop herself. 

“Then you’d better hope you can fight your way out” he stepped incrementally closer and she was nearly overwhelmed by his scent. He tilted his head, his own nostrils flaring for a brief moment as his golden blonde hair fell across his forehead. She wondered, then, what she smelled like to him. Vanilla, like her soap? Roses like her perfume? A combination? “Are you enjoying the city so far, Princess Sansa?” 

“No” she replied honestly. “I hate it here. Too many sounds, too many smells, most of them unpleasant” she smirked. 

“I heartily agree” he chuckled, his lips curving into a sinful smile and she felt her stomach flip. What was wrong with her? Never had she felt such...lust, such desire. It seemed to race through her veins, making unseemly demands and screaming in her ear. 

“Tell me, Princess” he stepped closer and she felt his polished hessian boots brush against her skirts. “Are all wolves this lovely, or is it just yourself?” 

“Are all vampires this forward?” she countered. 

“There are no vampires like me, just me” he whispered, his voice deep and gruff as he tilted his face towards hers, nostrils flaring once more. She had the sudden feeling that if it were not for the room beyond filled with the _ton_ , he would have closed the distance and kissed her. “Gods, you smell divine…” 

“Going to tear my throat out?” she tilted her chin to expose the column of her throat. 

“And ruin such perfection? Never” he smirked. 

“I am not without scar” she laughed softly, turning to the ballroom and she knew that his sharp eyes would catch the mark of the direwolf at the nape of her neck, nearly concealed by her hair. Only the Starks who had survived and gauntlet had the mark, the strongest and keenest of warriors and she wore it with pride. It took a certain type of warrior, strong and unyielding, to fight their way through every challenging wolf in the North, to defend yourself and be the last wolf standing at the end of an attack that lasted a sennight.

“My my” he ‘tsked’ his teeth and she turned back to see him running the tip of his tongue over a newly protruding canine tooth. “A she-wolf.” 

“ _The_ she-wolf” she corrected as King Tywin emerged from the crowd. She did her best to paste on a smile and control her features as the vampire King reached them, he looked quite displeased at finding them together. “Your Grace” she curtsied. 

“Princess Sansa” Tywin glared, not bothering to hide the temper in his voice. “If you will excuse us, I would like a word with my son.” 

“Of course, good evening” she bowed her head and returned to the crowd, not allowing herself to look back no matter how badly she wanted to. 

“Father--” Jaime protested as Tywin all but dragged him into the darkness of the gardens. 

“No” Tywin glared, spinning Jaime around to face him when they reached the seclusion of the pavillion. 

“No?” 

“You don’t touch her” Tywin stated, clenching Jaime’s cravat in his hands and holding him close. 

“Touch who? Princess Sansa?” 

“Queen Sansa” Tywin growled. “She is to be Queen while Robb Stark commands the armies. She is a wolf--a she-wolf, Jaime. She passed the gauntlet two moons ago and she is not to be touched. Not by a Lannister.” 

Jaime did his best to give a flippant laugh, hoping it concealed the anger in his eyes and the desire that still thrummed in his body, “She’s to be a queen, and she’s not good enough?” 

“She’s a wolf, Jaime” Tywin glared. “No where near worthy of you.” 

“You’re ridiculou--”

“I am doing what I must in order to protect my people and our legacy” Tywin growled, his eyes flashing to black before settling back into their usual emerald. “You fuck the wolf queen and you’ve ruined her--just as she would taint you.” 

“Don’t worry _Father_ ” Jaime glared, clenching his jaw. “I won’t ruin your precious legacy. Tell me, how is Cersei these days?” He felt the slap land across his cheek before her registered the movement of Tywin’s hand, another testament to how deadly the King of Vampires was. 

“You will obey me in this Jaime” Tywin warned him. “So help me, or you will find a fate worse than your precious sister’s.”

“All for the legacy” Jaime smirked, running his tongue across the split in his lip. “At least fucking a wolf queen isn’t as low as fucking a human merchant, is it?” 

“Go home” Tywin instructed him. “I do not wish to look at you anymore this evening and you need to stay far away from Sansa Stark.” 

“Of course” Jaime stepped back when his Father released him, shaking his head with a laugh. “Good evening, Father” he bowed and melted into the darkness, all the while wondering when he could see her again.

**Lannisport - Present Day - Human reign of King Steffon the Brave**

“You summoned?” Jaime strode into his Father’s office, hands in the pockets of his crisp black suit, hair still damp from his shower. He had been _out_ this morning and had to ensure his scent was clean when he met with the King. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Out” Jaime replied simply, looking to the great wooden table that held maps and letters. Even in the day of cell phones and emails, Tywin still relied on maps and scrolls. “What is all this?” 

“House Reyne has decided to challenge us for the throne, that’s ‘all this’,” Tywin explained. 

“Challenge? How?” Jaime’s eyes narrowed in confusion. 

“They have enlisted the help of the Tarbecks” Tywin replied. “This puts their numbers equal to ours and deign to meet us on the open field.” 

“They’re bound to the night” Jaime stepped closer to the maps, looking over the positions of the armies. “How do they expect--” 

“It’s a modern world, Jaime, as you so like to remind me. They have some way of travelling, even in light. I expect they will be here within a fortnight.”

“So we meet them on the field,” Jaime said. 

“We need more men--something more” Tywin frowned, studying the maps. 

“I know exactly what we need” Jaime said cryptically and Tywin’s eyes shot to his. 

“No.” 

“Pride will get you nowhere” Jaime said. “You know it’s the best option.” 

“It is not an option at all,” Tywin slammed his hand onto the table. “You promised me that was over--” 

“No” Jaime shook his head. “It’s never over. It can’t be.” 

“Jaime--”

“It’s an alliance, one you refuse to accept but it exists all the same!”

“It’s no alliance of mine! They are an abomination!”

“They’re not, and that you still believe that,” he broke off, shaking his head. 

“They are nothing more than savage animals” Tywin reasoned.

“I’ll speak with--”

“No” Tywin’s voice was laced with venom and Jaime looked at his Father as if he didn’t recognize him. “I forbid it.” 

“Then we all die.” Heavy silence filled the King’s office and the two men were locked in an unspoken battle. Jaime knew exactly what had to be done, even if Tywin refused to admit it. 

“Jaime” Tywin said softly. 

“I refuse to lead our people to slaughter” Jaime promised, spinning on his heels and storming from the room. 

He didn’t stop until he was walking down the front steps and sliding into his low slung sports car, tearing back out onto the road. He drove the familiar route, and passed through the gates in record time, the gothic mansion on the edge of the woods was more his home than anywhere else these days. 

“Back so soon” Rickon Stark smirked at him from the steps, the youngest Stark lounging on the porch with a cigarette. Casual as he may have looked, he was more than enough security to stop anyone unwanted from entering the Stark’s Lannisport home. 

Jaime didn’t reply, only nodded and strode into the house and made his way to the library where he knew he would find her. The library was large, filled with light from the large windows and every wall was covered in books. The histories of the world rested on these walls, an intimidating sight. 

He found her at her writing desk and when she heard his arrival, stood to greet him clad in faded jeans and one of his shirts. She hadn’t showered, his scent still lingered on her skin and he was momentarily jealous that she could surround herself with his scent while he had to scrub hers away and hide their relationship. 

“Something’s wrong” she knew him well enough by now to recognize the expression on his face. Afterall, they’d been lovers for over two-hundred years, no one knew him like she did. And vice versa. 

**Outside Lannisport - c. 1854 - Human reign of Queen Shireen the Beauty**

“Fuck, Jaime yes” Sansa cried out, urging him on as he fucked her roughly, knowing that he couldn’t hurt her. She was currently bent over the vanity table of the house they’d let for the sennight, and in the mirror he could watch the ecstasy on her face and the bounce of her breasts as he took her. 

He trailed a hand up her back to the nape of her neck, his thumb dancing across her direwolf mark before settling on the impression of his teeth that rest beside it. 

“Mine” he growled, pressing against the mating mark on her neck causing her to scream out in pleasure as her pussy fluttered around his cock. “My little wolf.” 

“Fuck, I’m going to come” she keened, gripping the edge of the vanity with a wood-crushing grip as it crested, taking her over the edge. He did not relent, merely held his pace as she coated them both with her juices and when her body began to sag he pulled his cock free and lifted her into his arms. 

They shared lazy kisses as he crossed to the large bed, one which now had a broken and splintered bed frame but would do for the moment. 

“Jaime” she sighed as he sank back into her sensitive channel, her legs parting wide to allow him deep within her. 

“Beautiful” he all but purred, rocking slowly as her inner-muscles still fluttered from her peak. 

For over fifty years they have been stealing time, meeting each other and fucking like feral animals at every chance. He knew the first moment he laid eyes on her that she was something unique, something special, he just didn’t realize how special until their first coupling. Everything had changed in that instant and he would never go back to a life without her. 

“You’re not getting tired on me, are you love?” she teased, running her fingers down his chest and abdomen. He bucked into her touch, hips snapping to hers with the strength of his desire. 

“Never." 

“Yes” she sighed and he leaned down to suck deeply on the faint scars he’d left on her neck over a half-century ago. Her mewls and whimpers drove him wild, and when her fingernails grazed the mark on his shoulder, he felt his own peak clawing its was from his balls to the base of his spine. 

“Fuck, so good, so fucking good” he hissed, pulling back to kiss her deeply as he fucked her in earnest. Her soft strokes and touches across the scar of her teeth on his collarbone felt like heaven on earth, the most beautiful sensation in the world, aside from the way her cunt felt around his cock. 

The bed creaked and groaned in protest but he did not stop, not until she was screaming his name once more and he was finally, blissfully pouring into her with a broken cry of his own. 

“Fuck” he collapsed beside her and she rolled into his side. 

“I can’t feel my legs” she giggled against his shoulder, gently kissing the mark she left there the night they swore themselves to each other. 

They both had duties, obligations to their families, but they were not stupid enough to turn away away from a mating bond, away from the call that had them returning to each other time and time again. Jaime knew that when his Father found out there would be the Seven Hells to pay, but he didn’t care. He loved her, and he would never abandon her. 

“Good” he smiled over at her across the pillow. 

“I am a mess” she smiled, briefly kissing his lips. “Jaime Lannister and his magic cock.”

“Damned right” he wrapped his arms around her. “Sansa Lannister and her heavenly cunt.” 

“I am still not used to that” she lay her head on his shoulder. “Sansa Lannister.” 

“Given that you only use it in secret, I am not surprised” he lifted a hand to trail his fingers across the mating mark on her neck. “But you can never forget me.” 

“Never” she agreed, laying on of her legs over his. “Nor you me.”

“I would never want to” he promised.

“Smart” she teased. “Wolves are very good hunters, I daresay I would find you and castrate you.” He barked out a laugh and she giggled with him, both of them giddy in their post-coital haze.

“She-wolf indeed” he smiled at his wife--his mate, his lover. Secret or not, he was hers and she was his, until their end of their days. 

**Lannisport - Present Day - Human reign of King Steffon the Brave**

“House Reyne and House Tarbeck have allied themselves” Jaime explained to her. “To challenge House Lannister for the throne.” 

“Gods” Sansa squared her shoulders. “We cannot allow that to happen. Reyne and Tarbeck are weak and power-hungry. They would destroy the balance we’ve worked so hard to keep for all these years.” 

“I agree” Jaime frowned deeply. “Tywin won’t ask for help, but without it we will not be able to hold them off. Not if they’ve found a way to move during the day.” 

“Alright” Sansa said with a nod. “My Father is upstairs with Robb, we will go speak with them and figure this out.” 

“Sansa--” 

“We’ve been married a long time, Jaime” she smiled softly. “While your Father might not accept it--might not even know that we are married, you became a part of the Stark pack a long time ago. Packs stick together through all things.” 

“This is war, Sansa” he whispered. 

“I know, Jaime, and I will fight it beside you” she promised, taking his hands in hers. His hands gently squeezed hers and he allowed her to lead him to the spacious offices of King Eddard Stark who looked at them expectantly as they entered. Wolf hearing, she’d venture, meant that they heard Jaime’s news, as both her Father and Robb looked dour. 

“Jaime” her Father greeted him, shaking his hand. 

“You heard?” Sansa asked. 

“Yes” Ned nodded. “And I agree, Reyne and Tarbeck are too power hungry to rule alongside the balance. They won’t stop with the vampire throne.” 

“So what do we do?” Robb prompted. 

“We visit Tywin Lannister” Ned looked to Jaime. “And we hash it out.” 

“Well” Jaime chuckled. “This is going to be fun.” 

Jaime knew that arriving at Casterly Rock with an SUV filled with wolves was going to cause a stir, especially when the SUV held King Eddard, Princess Sansa and Prince Robb Stark. He led them past the guards at the door and directly to Tywin’s office, where his Father was standing exactly where he left him, bent over the maps. 

“Unbelievable” Tywin glared at Jaime. “You disobeyed me!”

“I did” Jaime replied without shame. “Because pride doesn’t come before the safety of our people. I know that and so should you.” 

“King Tywin” Ned stepped forward to greet Tywin and the men shook hands. “We mean to stand with you. Reyne and Tarbeck cannot go unchecked.” 

“They won’t stop with my throne” Tywin agreed, echoing Sansa’s earlier words. 

“No, they won't” Ned agreed as Robb and Sansa moved to review the maps.

Tywin turned to glare at Jaime, but he met his Father’s fury without flinching. He’d faced worse anger than Tywin’s, he would survive. 

“Hate this all you want” Jaime was done playing games, done letting his Father’s prejudices rule everything around him. He raised his fingers to the top buttons of his dress shirt, working them loose. 

“Jaime--” Sansa called out, but he didn’t reply, merely pulled the fabric aside to show the silver colored bite mark that lay across his collarbone. 

“But we’re family” Jaime watched as understanding dawned on the Great Lion’s face, absolute fury burning through him as he realized that his son--his heir, had taken a wolf as his mate. 

“Jaime” Sansa whispered, pulling his shirt back over the mark. “What have you done?” Before Jaime could react, Tywin’s hand shot out and grabbed Sansa’s upper arm, the other roughly pulling her hair to the side to expose Jaime’s mark on her neck. 

“Father---” Jaime growled.

“Let her go, Tywin” Robb warned, moving to Sansa’s back but she stopped him with a raise of her hand. 

“How long?” Tywin asked, still holding Sansa captive. 

“1803” Jaime replied. 

“217 years” Tywin would have paled if it were possible, his hand going slack and Sansa slipped free. Jaime wanted to pull her behind him, to protect her, but his stubborn she-wolf stood in front of him, between him and his Father. 

“You know how it works for vampires” Sansa spoke, her voice soft and even, betraying no emotion. “You meet, you feel the burn to be with them, you choose that person. But for wolves, we don’t get to choose” she continued, reaching behind her to take Jaime’s hand, entwining their fingers. “There was a burn, sure. I felt the draw to Jaime too, I had from the moment I met him, and I gave myself to him. I had survived the gauntlet, I was a warrior and I could choose who I gave my maidenhead to, it’s our law. Only I did not realize that the Old Gods, our Gods, would have blessed the union” she moved her free hand to her shirt and pulled the material up to expose the skin at the top of her abdomen, just below the center of her sternum and bra.

Tywin stared impassively at the mark that Jaime knew very well, the Lannister seal was branded into her porcelain skin, their names entwined in the lion’s mane at the top. For wolves, Blessing from the Old Gods after a night spent with another was the highest of honor--hell, Queen Catelyn had wept with joy at the sight of it, uncaring that a vampire had put it there. 

“It's a Blessing” Ned chimed in as Sansa lowered her shirt. “The Old Gods blessed their union and to object is to insult them” Ned chuckled darkly. “He isn’t what I would have chosen for a son-in-law, but I can see now how well they fit together.” 

“The balance--” 

“Robb as agreed to take the crown” Sansa explained. “Robb’s mate had already borne him a son, the Stark line of succession is preserved and I will not take any part in ruling the wolves. I advise only when needed.”

“You gave up a crown, for him?” Tywin motioned to Jaime. 

“I’d give up everything for him” she replied without pause and Jaime squeezed her hand.

“And what of children? Of heirs?” Tywin challenged, looking away from the brand to Ned. Sansa lowered her shirt and Jaime wrapped his arm around her. 

“The Old Gods have blessed the union” Ned reasoned. “Female wolves don’t reach their first heat until they are five hundred years old. They have to mature, they have to come into their own before the Old Gods allow them to be fertile.” 

“What then?” 

“I can bear children,” Sansa said and Tywin’s eyes swung back to her. “I will reach my majority in less than ten years, at that time I will appeal to the Old Gods, and I _will_ bear children.” 

Tywin was silent for several moments, his eyes unreadable and Jaime took the opportunity to guide Sansa behind him, holding her hand tightly. Jaime braced himself for scathing words of anger, for threats of violence or cutting words on his intelligence, but when Tywin’s lips twitched and then curved into a smile, he could have been knocked over with a feather. 

“Gods, Jaime” Tywin chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I tell you to stay away from one woman--one woman in eight hundred years” he shook his head. 

“I was always a shit listener” Jaime reasoned. 

“You’re more like me than I’ve ever realized” Tywin turned away, returning to the map table and Jaime felt Sansa’s hand tighten on his, her second hand covering their joined ones. Tywin looked back to Jaime and waved his hand, “Well, are you with me or not?” 

“Right--err” Jaime glanced to Sansa and then Ned who both nodded in return. “Right.”

**Winterfell, Northern Kingdom - c.1899 - Human Reign of King Orys the Strong**

“This is madness” Jaime muttered to himself as he rode through the gates, feeling the eyes of a score of wolves land on him the moment he crossed into their fortress. He reined his horse to a stop as a tall, lean young wolf emerged from the castle proper, a smirk on his lips. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to show” he chuckled, taking the reins of Jaime’s horse so he could dismount before he extended his hand. “We all had bets on whether or not you would.” 

“Did you lose?” he said, shaking the man’s hand. 

“Never” Bran smiled. “Good-brother.” 

“Gods” Jaime exhaled, glancing around. “They going to murder me?” 

“Can’t” Bran chuckled. “Old Gods took you into their protection, remember?”

“Yes, well” he took his top hat off and ran a hand through his hair. “I am not exactly well-liked by all else.” 

“Mother thinks the sun sets in your ass” Bran said bluntly. “We haven’t seen a Blessing in hundreds of years, not since Old Nan and she’s long gone. Besides” Bran said as Sansa appeared in the doorway. “San’s not going to let anyone hurt you.” 

“Jaime” she whispered, lifting her skirts to run across the snow to him. She didn’t hesitate, clearly uncaring of who could see them, throwing herself into his arms and holding him tight. He would be worried of gossip reaching his Father, but the wolves were protective of their own and he knew they were safe here. It wasn’t his first visit, afterall. He’d spoken marriage vows here, in the Godswood, taking Sansa as his own and vowing to protect her always. 

“My little wolf” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. “It has been too long.” 

“I’ve missed you” she looked up at him as he settled her on her feet. He kissed her softly, having missed the feel of her lips against his, the press of her body to his. 

“I missed you, too” he rested his forehead to hers, his ears picking up the sounds of several others emerging from the castle. 

“He’s braver than I gave him credit for” the eldest, Robb’s voice teased. 

“Hush” Queen Catelyn chastised him and the others laughed. 

“Come” Sansa whispered. “You have been missed by all.” 

“Have I?” 

“Yes, but none so much as me” she smiled that brilliant smile that had captivated him from the first moment he met her. “I will welcome you properly later, much later.” 

“I cannot wait” he kissed her forehead and took her hand as she faced her family, and they walked together to greet them. 

“King Eddard” Jaime greeted, bowing his head. “Queen Catelyn.” 

“I would remind you that such formalities are not needed,” the King assured him. “You are our Good-Son, blessed by the Old Gods. You are family.” 

“Thank you, Ned, I am grateful to be welcomed here for the celebration” Jaime replied. 

“It’s the turn of the century, a very important celebration” Ned clapped his shoulder. “All family should be in the North for this change of the year.”

“Jaime” Robb shook his hand, as did Rickon and their cousin, Jon Snow. He nodded to Arya, who was more warrior than Princess, before bowing his head to the Queen. 

“Welcome back, Jaime” Catelyn greeted. 

“She missed him more than she’d miss me” Robb jested to Jon and both men laughed, their dark curly hair bouncing with mirth. They looked far too cherubic to be wolves, but he supposed that worked in their favor on the battlefield. 

“Thank you, I am grateful to be back” Jaime replied, looking to Sansa. “I wouldn’t want to spend the day with anyone else.” 

“Let us adjourn to the Great Hall” Catelyn ushered everyone inside. “Let the celebration begin!” she called out and the entire keep seemed to burst into cheers and applause, every man, woman and child present, taking part in the festivities. 

He followed the others, holding to Sansa’s hand and as they rounded the last few corners, he felt Sansa tugging him into an alcove, smiling as she pulled his lips to hers. He returned her kiss eagerly, parting her lips to taste the warm cavern of her mouth. He felt her hands tunnel into his hair and repaid her in kind, holding her tightly to him, even as her back pressed to the stone wall. Vampires were inherently cooler than humans, but in her arms he felt as if every inch of him were consumed with fire, his body burning for hers. It had been several moons since he had last seen her, last held her, and he hated the circumstances that kept them apart. 

Sansa pulled back, breaking their kiss to catch her breath and he smiled at her swollen lips and the flush on her cheeks, “I’ve missed you” he repeated his earlier words. “The days seem to drag by without you.” 

“I missed you too” she replied, cupping his cheeks. “I plan to keep you here for a moon, if I am able.” 

“A moon of nights spent with you,” he whispered, his lips dancing across hers. “What a terrible fate.” 

“I could chain you to the bed” she teased. 

“Promise?” 

Sansa’s laugh was soft and musical, “Promise.” 

“Gods, I can’t wait to take you” he stepped closer, trapping her against the stone and grinding himself against her. 

“Yes” she sighed, melting against him. 

“Oi!” a loud voice interrupted them and the only reason Jaime didn’t step away from Sansa was the very obvious erection he was now hiding against her skirt. He did, instead, turn his head to hiss at Robb Stark in warning. 

“Bugger off, Robb” Sansa glared at her older brother. 

“The feast is waiting and we can all hear you” Robb smirked. “So keep it in your pants until Mother’s asleep, eh, Lannister?” he blew Jaime a mocking kiss and returned to the hall, leaving them in their broken fog of lust. 

“Later” Jaime promised. 

“Later” Sansa smiled, taking his hand, lifting it to kiss the back. 

Once his body was under control, he gave her a nod of assent and they walked together into the Great Hall. He could feel the eyes darting to him, everyone wanted to get a good look at the ‘Vampire Prince’ that had stolen away their Princess. He knew, were it not for the protection of the Old Gods, his claiming Sansa for himself would have already caused a war. 

They walked to the head table and he helped Sansa to sit before taking his own chair between her and Bran. He smiled at the wooden goblet that sat at his place, finding it such an odd thing that the wolves had so readily accepted him into their ranks. 

Soon he was pulled into conversation after conversation with Starks, Umbers and other wolves that had come to celebrate the turn of the century at Winterfell. The Hall was filled with so much life, so much joy that it was almost hard to watch. Casterly Rock was cold and silent at the best of times, after the death of his Mother, all joy had seeped from the house. 

“Jaime” Sansa’s hand took his, bringing him back to the present. 

“Hmm?” he asked and she tilted her head to the doorway, her lecherous smirk nearly unmanning him. “Lead the way” he replied and together they slipped from the Great Hall, giggling the entire way down the hall to her secluded rooms in the eastern-most tower. Sansa had moved to these rooms after they broke the news of their claiming and the Blessing to her parents. They were well away from the rest of the family and their keen wolf hearing, and had more space than the room she had spent her childhood in, including a grand fireplace that was roaring upon their arrival, warming their room. 

“Finally” Sansa smiled, pulling him into the room and barring the door behind him. He turned and she was on him, her hands working his jacket and cravat free before tugging at his waistcoat. 

“You’re being remarkably patient” he teased as she worked the buttons loose. 

“I don’t feel like sewing buttons back on and wasting my time with you while you’re here,” she explained. 

“I did bring more than one waist---” his words were cut off as she tore the remaining buttons free, tossing the fabric aside with a laugh. “How I love you,” he lifted her into his arms, high against his chest and she leaned down to kiss him as he carried her to the rug before the fire. 

Sansa squealed with laughter as he lay her on the thick bear fur and nuzzled her neck, gently nipping and sucking the flesh until he reached the lace collar of her gown. With a careful hand he unclipped her cameo brooch and set it aside to maneuver the pearl buttons free.

“Jaime” Sansa whispered, running her hands through his hair. “My Jaime.” 

“Yes, my love?” 

“You’re wasting time” she shifted under him and took his hand, placing it over the bare flesh of her upper thigh above her stockings. 

“Fuck” Jaime slid his hand to her bare folds, groaning at the lack of small clothes his little wolf had worn for his visit. He parted her easily and stroked her, watching as she rolled her head back and her eyes fluttered shut. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the firelight and he was stuck once more with how much he’d missed her. 

He teased her for several moments before sinking a long finger into her, the heat of her warming his chilled skin and her sigh sending his libido racing. He made to lower himself, to lap at her most intimate place but Sansa’s strong grip stopped him. 

“Cock now, mouth later” she demanded. 

“Later” he promised, his hand moving from her folds to open the front of his trousers and free his cock. He ached for her, the tip of him weeping already and he wasted no time in guiding himself to her opening and surging into her heat. 

“Yes” Sansa sobbed, clinging to his back as he settled over her. Her skirts were pushed to her waist, stocking-clad legs wrapped around him and her boots digging into his ass--it was perfection. 

“Fuck, that’s good” kissed her briefly, withdrawing only to push back into her, both of them now soaked from her juices. 

“Always” she smiled, parting the fabric of his shirt to run her hands over his bare flesh. Her hands--like the rest of her, was always so warm--a purifying touch against him. 

Before long, he was fucking her hard and deep, her whimpers and cries filling his senses as they traded sloppy kisses and soft touches. 

“Your collar” Jaime grunted out between thrusts and she knew exactly what he wanted. Her hands were frantic at the top buttons of her blouse and then she tugged it from her skirt to reveal her shoulder, her left, and bared her throat. “Fuck” he growled, leaning down to suck on her flesh, her unique taste soaking into his tongue as he lapped at her. She turned just enough and he found the mark without trying, his teeth fitting over the mating mark he had left there many--many years ago. 

Nearly a hundred now, Gods. 

Sansa’s incoherent screams filled the room as his hips and mouth worked her, fucking into her deeply, over and over as he suckled the mark. The flesh there was always sensitive, a sure fire way to drive her wild. 

He felt Sansa tearing at his shirt and the moment the warm air of the room hit his shoulder, her teeth were buried in his flesh, her growl vibrating through him. He answered her with his own teeth, sinking them into her neck, her blood pouring across his teeth and tongue. He didn’t drink from her, but he held her pinned by the bite, hips pistoning with a more than human speed until she was screaming her climax out against his shoulder, her teeth sinking deeper as she soaked them both with her cum. 

He growled, holding off as long as he could and then he was coming, pouring into her body with the pent of seed of moons away, making both of them a sticky mess by the time she pulled her teeth from his shoulder. 

“Mine” she whispered, lapping at the wound to close it with the help of her saliva. 

“Mine” he replied, watching as her body healed the wound, leaving her copper taste on his tongue for a brief moment before he swallowed it away. “Mine” he kissed her softly. 

“Now we can see to our clothes” Sansa purred, the sound more like a cat than a wolf. “And not leave this room for a sennight.” 

“A sennight?” 

“At the very least” she smirked up at him. 

“I love you” he promised and her hands slid from his shoulders to his cheeks and then hair, her lips ghosting against his. 

“I love you, too” she said. Beyond the room, revelers could be heard but he held her close, not wanting to spend a moment away from her. This was his heaven, his bliss. 

And he never wanted to leave. 

**Outside Lannisport - Present Day - Human reign of King Steffon the Brave**

“Lannister.”

“Reynard” Tywin glared across the ‘battlefield’ at the man leading this rebellion. With their supernatural hearing, they didn’t need to be in close quarters to talk before the armies of vampires would collide. It was sunset now, nearing dark and once the sun was gone Jaime was sure they would attack.

“There’s time to surrender” Reyne countered. “Save all of these people.” 

“No” Tywin said simply. 

“No?” 

“There is no going back,” Tywin continued. “Reyne, Tarbeck, no matter their name, your rebellion ends here today.” 

“I have two-dozen score more men” Reyne said smugly. 

“Then you have more to lose.” 

At this Tarbeck’s laugh joined the fray, “Surrender, Lannister.”

“Never.” 

“Did you tell them, Father” Jaime walked forward to stand beside his Father--his King. 

“No” Tywin smirked. 

“I’m lately married” Jaime spoke across the wooded field. 

“Married?”

“To who?” Reyne and Tarbeck spoke at the same time. 

“To her” Jaime said as Sansa’s feral growl sounded behind the opposing armies. 

His wife, though slender and seemingly delicate in her human form, as a direwolf was absolutely terrifying. A contrast to her Father and siblings, Sansa’s thick coat was bright white, with eyes as blue as topaz and a black streak across her shoulders. The mating mark, Ned had explained. A mantle of a mated wolf blessed by the Old Gods. She was the only wolf in existence that could boast such an honor.

With her were nearly a thousand wolves, including all of the Stark direwolves. As they emerged from the treelines, chaos exploded in the Reyne and Tarbeck armies, none of them prepared to face off against direwolves today. All cowered, most ran and some froze out of fear. 

Jaime could hardly blame them.

“You’ll break the balance---King Eddard will know!” Reyne protested and Tywin shook his head. 

“There is no balance to be broken. My son has taken a Stark bride, the pack stands together” Tywin reasoned as Ned Stark’s huge ink-black form appeared from the woods. 

Even now, hundreds of years later, Jaime was surprised to see how terrifying the wolves were. Larger than horses, with teeth the size of a human hand, they could easily tear apart any enemy, and the fact that they stood with House Lannister today would be an event that would ripple through time for centuries. 

That, of course, and any children Sansa bore him. There had never been a marriage of the two species, there was no telling the power their children could wield. 

After several moments of deliberation, Reyne and Tarbeck turned on their heels and ran. Several wolves gave chase, some of the small wolves running through the fleeing ranks and toying with the armies. Tywin gave the signal and the Lannister armies rushed forward to meet the rebels, all of the men in their ranks more than ready to put down this rebellion. While none of them had expected to fight alongside wolves, they were grateful for the 'heavy weapons' that the wolves were. 

“Jaime” Tywin turned to him and he looked to his Father. “Run them down. Make their sons Lords this night.”

“Done” Jaime turned to the field with a flash of gold, ran. He closed the distance easily, and soon Sansa was running alongside him. “Reyne and Tarbeck, run them down” he told her and with her superior strength she pulled ahead, barking out the order to her siblings. 

The smallest direwolf of the bunch, Arya, was the fastest and she soon reached the front of the back and then pulled ahead of Reyne and Tarbeck themselves, intercepting their retreat and cutting off their path.

“We mean to take your precious Father’s head” Reyne glared at Jaime as he approached. 

“Too late for that” Jaime countered as he walked to Sansa’s shoulder. 

“You’re disgusting” Tarbeck hissed at him. “Laying with a wolf--with a filthy mongrel of a dog!” At his words, Sansa’s siblings snarled and he could see she bared her teeth, none of them taking to the insult well. 

“You’ll muddy the blood” Reyne added. “A disgrace to the purest of us.” 

“Purest” Jaime chuckled, looking to Sansa for a brief moment. “Purest, darling” she ‘yipped’ out a bark and he looked back to Reyne. “Like fucking your human housemaids and your staff is pure.” Reyne paled and Jaime looked to Robb’s red-brown form, his wolf was almost as large as Ned, which only made sense since he was the heir. “Do you want him, or shall I?” Jaime asked and before he could blink, Robb had jumped into action, taking Reyne down with a snap of his jaws. 

In the same moment, Tarbeck launched himself at Jaime and he braced himself for the impact--but it never came. Sansa’s large form had stepped in front of him and sent Tarbeck to the dirt and foliage, the older vampire trying to scramble to his feet. 

“Can’t sucker punch me” Jaime approached. “Not with her around” he felt Sansa stay close behind him, but letting him lead. He wasn’t called ‘Kingslayer’ for no reason. Jaime grabbed hold of the old man and after several exchanged blows, Jaime tore his throat out with a feral snarl, dropping him to the dirt. 

Jaime stood over the dying vampire until he choked his last protest, and then turned back to Sansa. Tywin had arrived, standing surrounded by commanders and wolves, but Jaime paid him no mind. Instead he stood before his wife, and when she lowered her head he pressed his forehead to hers, both of them sharing an unspoken conversation. 

As an expert in politics, she knew that a vampire had to take part in the killing blows. Even if Robb had dealt with Reyne, Jaime needed to handle Tarbeck himself. So she protected him from a blitz attack, but allowed him to fight his own battle. She understood, she knew him better than anyone else. 

“I suppose” Tywin glanced around. “It is now my duty to feed all of you. A feast of thanks.” Jaime saw Rickon bounce with happiness out of the corner of his eye, and then noticed Ned’s human form approaching, clad in a simple pair of pants and linen shirt. 

“Tywin” Ned shook his Father’s hand. 

“Ned.” 

“I think” Ned smiled. “Given the circumstances, it would be easier to hold the feast in the North.” 

“That is most likely true” Tywin smirked. “I am not exactly well-connected to any caterers. Leave the alcohol, however, to me.” 

“No need for catering” Ned nodded and turned to the wolves. “The hunt is on!” he yelled and a chorus of barks and howls echoed into the sunset. Ned walked a few steps and turned back to Jaime, “You coming?” he asked and Sansa bumped him with her nose. 

“Wouldn’t miss it” Jaime agreed, reaching out to stroke the streak of black fur across her shoulders.

“Jaime” Tywin said and he turned back to his Father. “See you tonight.” 

“Tonight” Jaime nodded and ran into the woods alongside the pack, his wife at his side. 

**Outside Storm’s End - c. 1803 - Human reign of King Stannis the Just**

“You’re here” he said, watching her with unabashed awe as she emerged from the shadows. He hadn’t seen her in a fortnight, not since the Baratheon ball and he had ached for her every second of each day that had passed. 

So much so that he had sent her a letter, paying a fine price to ensure that the letter was placed into her hand directly. He was desperate, he needed to see her and he knew of no other way to contact her. When the messenger confirmed it was placed into her hand and hers alone, he could only wait, counting the hours until his suggested meeting to see if she would arrive. 

And here she was...

“I am” she whispered. 

“I didn’t think--” he shook his head. “I could hardly let myself hope that you would come.” 

“Your letter” she began. “You said you had to see me, that you must speak with me.”

“I do--I must” he moved closer, aware that the older townhouse in the northern end of the city might not be the most romantic place but it was all he could arrange at the last minute. 

“What have you done to me” she asked, her voice tormented as she pressed a fist to her stomach. “I can hardly eat, I can’t think of anything but _you_! Why?!” 

“I did nothing” he assured her. “It is you who have bewitched me!”

“No” she shook her head. “It is your vampire’s magic--you have me in your thrall and I cannot escape!”

He moved forward quickly, grabbing the bare flesh of her upper arms, just above her gloves, “No” he whispered, holding her warm flesh softly. Gods, she was so warm, it sank into his chilled skin and thawed his unbeating heart. “I have no thrall, not on wolves! This--us, this is something else entirely.” 

“You haunt me” she whispered, her voice broken and filled with sadness. “I see you everywhere…” 

“I smell you on every breeze” he softened his grip and let his fingers trail across her skin. “I taste you on my lips, even when you are not near. Vanilla and roses, thick and heady.” 

“What is this?” she asked weakly.

“I do not know” he admitted. 

“Were you a wolf, I would think you were my mate” she admitted, her porcelain cheeks flushing in the dim light. Were it not for his keen eyesight he would have missed it.

“Were you a vampire, I would think the same.” 

“That’s not possible” she whispered. 

“Says who?” 

“Says thousands and thousands of years of history---of war.” 

“Fuck history” Jaime pulled her into his arms and lowered his lips to hers. Finally, after what felt like centuries of waiting, he had her lips against his own, her body fitting to his as if it were meant to be there. For a brief, heavenly moment, she kissed him back, her lips parting and tongue teasing his. But a flash later she stiffened and pushed him away, her strength surprisingly, but then again she was a wolf. 

“No” she shook her head, covering her mouth with her gloved hand. 

“Sansa---please.” 

“You could be tricking me” she countered and he felt the wound as a physical blow. 

“Never.” 

“Luring me to your bed” she continued. 

“I want you, Sansa, just you. There is no trick.”

“What is this?” she dropped her reticle as she stepped away, removing her bonnet to drop it beside the bag. She tried to catch her breath, pressing her hands to her stomach and he stepped closer. “No” she turned and stared at him, wide-eyed. 

“It isn’t thrall!” he argued. 

“How do I know?” she cried out. 

“Look at me” he grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes, doing his best to compell her. “Pick up the purse.” 

“Jaime---” 

“Pick. Up. The. Purse” he told her but she didn’t obey, merely licked her lower lip and he groaned. “Wolves are not…”

“We’re not smart enough to compell?” 

“Your brains are above that which is our prey,” he stated. “Humans are weak. Weak minded, weak bodied. Inferior in every way.” 

“You swear on your Mother’s heart that you didn’t do this?” Sansa asked and he almost winced at the thought of his Mother.

“I swear” he promised. 

Silence settled between them and they watched each other for several minutes before Sansa raised her arms. He watched, like a little boy seeing magic for the first time, as Sansa removed her elbow length evening gloves. Wherever she had been, she had left a party to find him and she looked stunning. The gloves hit the wooden floor, first one and then the other, her eyes looking at them for a brief moment before she looked up to him. 

“Sansa….?” 

“I am a warrior” she whispered, raising her fingers to touch the direwolf sigil on her neck. 

“Yes.” 

“And as such, I get to choose who I give myself to. Who I gift my maidenhead to” she met his eyes and he saw reflected back at him, every desire he held in his heart. “Please….” she pleaded and he was on her in an instant, his arms wrapped around her and mouth on hers, parting her lips to taste every inch of her that he could. 

Her hands tunneled into his hair, clinging to him and he tightened his hold. She was a wolf--a warrior and she could withstand his strength, there was no need to hold back. 

He’d had women before. He’d been on this earth for hundreds of years, of course he had had women. Human women where he had to be careful not to bruise or hurt them. Vampiric women where he had to pray they they wouldn’t bite into his neck. But never had he touched, let alone taken, a she-wolf. No, _the_ She-wolf. This was their Princess--their Queen. 

And he’d be damned if she didn’t want him just as badly as he did her. 

Their movements were an awkward stumble, a drunken dance, as they navigated the short staircase and the hall to the master’s chambers. Along the way, his boots and her slippers were abandoned, as was his jacket and her hair pins. 

By the time they reached the over-sized bed, her hands were working his waistcoat open and he was trying to figure out the laces of her gown. A task easier said than done. 

“Just rip them” Sansa muttered against his lips and he didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed the fabric and tore it apart, letting the ruined evening dress fall to her feet. A flash later he had lifted her against his chest and deposited her on the bed. 

Her hair, unbound, was a curtain of fire that created a halo around her, giving her beauty and ethereal look. She wore no stays, her perfectly formed wolf body wouldn’t need them, and the chemise she wore was translucent, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“Look at you” Jaime whispered, shedding his waistcoat and breeches to crawl over her atop the mattress. 

“Look at you” she countered, grabbing the material of his lawn shirt and tearing it open to bare his chest. Her hands followed where her eyes led, warm fingers trailing across him. 

“Fuck” he took her lips, kissing her deeply as his hand parted her thighs so he could settle over her. He lifted her chemise, caressing every bit of bare flesh that he could reach. When he met the linen material of her small clothes, he growled in frustration. 

“You’re all powerful” she nipped at his lower lip. “Rip them.” 

“Fuck” he repeated, tearing the fabric away from her body, tossing it behind him where it fell, forgotten, to the floor. He found her folds easily, just following the warmth emanating from her body, and parted her to tease her. Sansa whimpered, arching into his hand and he watched as her body lost itself to lust. 

“Jaime” she mewled, pressing against his fingers as he circled her clitoris. 

“My little wolf” he purred in response, watching her eyes gloss over with pleasure. “That’s it, let it take you, let it consume you” he moved his fingers faster and he knew that she could hear the wet sounds of his fingers flicking against her folds. 

“Jaime---” 

“Come for me, little wolf” he encouraged, leaning down to suckle her breast through the fabric of her chemise. He pulled a jeweled nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth as she bowed. Her screams of pleasure would have been heard for blocks, the violent and wild sound echoing against the walls of the borrowed home and he felt her juices soak his fingers as he slowed their movements. “Beautiful.” 

“Please” she begged, rocking against his hand. 

“You want my cock” he lapped at her lips, surprised when she captured his lower lip between her teeth. 

“Now” she growled, her slender hands tugging at his smallclothes. 

“So desperate for me” he smirked when the last of their clothing was cast away and they lay bare before each other. Sansa was all porcelain nudity, skin flushed with desire but so impossibly creamy it looked unreal. She was nothing like the other Northern women he’d seen. They were all dark hair and dark eyes, but Sansa...Gods, she was pure, unfiltered perfection. 

“Jaime” she whispered as he moved over her, holding her thighs wide with a strong hand, the other braced on an elbow above her. 

“Beg” he wrapped his fingers around the shaft of his cock, dragging the tip up and down her opening, lingering on her swollen bundle of nerves. 

“Fuck---Jaime---” she sobbed as he flicked against the sensitive flesh. 

“Beg” he growled, his mouth moving unbidden to suckled the flesh of her bare shoulder and neck. He couldn’t explain why he was so fascinated by the curve of her neck, the cream of her skin. He had no desire to feed from her, her blood held nothing for him, but her neck...Fuck. 

“Please” she sobbed, lifting her hips in an attempt to meet his cock. “Please, Jaime, Please--Gods.” 

“That’s it” he soothed her, dragging his cock to her opening. “Hold on to my shoulders” he warned her and her hands slid across his cool flesh, digging into the planes of his back. When she exhaled a shaky breath, he sank home. Shoving through her maidenhead and past her resisting flesh, he didn’t stop until her slender body was impaled on his, pinned to the mattress as she screamed out. 

Sansa’s fingers dug into his back, breaking the skin but leaving no scar as she held onto him. Her own supernatural form would heal quickly, but still the loss her of her purity would be acute. He remained as still as possible, watching her as her grimace relaxed and her inner-muscles relinquished their death grip on his cock. Soon she was breathing easily and he felt her hips tilt, grind against him. 

“Oh” she sighed, rocking beneath him. 

“Can you feel it” Jaime whispered, shoving deep enough to bottom out against her womb. “My cock within you?” 

“Yes” she sighed. 

“Stretching you” he withdrew only to surge back into her soaked cunt. “Filling you.” 

“Jaime” she whimpered, her lips blinding turning to his and renewing their kiss. He moved roughly, with no rhythm in sight as he was lost to her, the feel of her body around his, her sheath gripping his. His groaned and her snarls filled the bedroom, both of them unwilling to relent and soon her hips were rising to slam against his with each thrust. 

His eyes were drawn to the left side of her throat, over and over again, every time he would force his eyes away they would inevitable wind up back on the pale skin at the base of her throat. He hissed wildly, pushing the idea away and fucked her harder, pounding her into the mattress as he rallied against instinct. 

_It wasn’t possible_ he assured himself as he moved. _Not with a wolf_.

“Jaime” Sansa sobbed, her body trembling against his. “Yes, Jaime---” 

“Fuck” he growled, returning to her lips in an attempt to distract himself from her neck. He drove his tongue into her mouth in an almost punishing movement, his hips fucking her untried body with fierce determination. 

It didn’t work. 

He pulled back, letting her catch her breath as he felt her body being to flutter, begin to peak. He sped his pace and watched her come apart, her body clenching on his cock and her screams filling his ears. 

His eyes---fuck, his eyes were locked on her throat. 

“Jaime” she pleaded breathlessly. “Please, Jaime--come for me,” she begged, her hands cupping his cheeks, smoothing his hair away from his face. 

“Fuck” he growled and obeyed, spilling into her in hard jets, coating her insides entirely. 

He didn’t know when it happened--who moved first, but he felt the hot flesh of her neck against his lips, the ‘pop’ of her skin breaking as he sank his teeth into her neck and the copper taste of her against his tongue in the same instant he felt her teeth sinking into his collarbone, violently tearing into the bone. 

His body was surrounded by white hot pleasure, his vision darkening at the edges and everything in his being centered on the woman beneath him. 

Sansa’s scream cut into his haze, pulling him from the post-coital bliss and firmly back into the present. She shoved his body away from hers and he watched as she scrambled from the bed, stumbling to the fireplace. Her hand was pressed firmly to her stomach as it had been earlier that evening, her body panting in pain. 

“Sansa” he crawled from the bed and crossed to her. 

“Don’t touch me” she shoved him away and fell to her knees before the fire. 

“What--” his words broke off at the sight of the angry black brand that had appeared on her skin. It hadn’t been there moments ago-- “Fuck, that’s a lion!” he blurted before he could stop himself. And it was. The snarling Lannister sigil had been burned into the porcelain flesh at the base of her sternum, maring the skin.

“Oh my Gods” she sobbed, covering her face. 

“That is a Lannister lion, Sansa---” 

“I know!” she spat, her words muffled from behind her hands. “I know…” 

“What” he tugged at his hair. “What is that?” 

“A Blessing” she whispered. 

“A what?” 

She lowered her hands from her face and the tears on her cheeks made his heart clench, “A Blessing, Jaime. From the Old Gods.” His eyes darted to the wound at her neck, the small trails of blood tangling with her hair before dripping down her back. Oh Gods...

“What does that mean?” he whispered. 

She gave a watery laugh, shaking her head as her hand raised to touch the bite mark he left on her. He knew what that mark, even if he couldn’t admit it to himself. He’d seen only a few dozen in his hundreds of years on the earth, the last of which was on his Mother and Father…

“We marked each other” she whispered, pulling her bloodied fingertips away from her neck. “And the Old Gods have blessed us.” 

“What” he sank to his knees, crawling beside her on the rug. 

“A Blessing” she repeated, looking to him. “We’re mates.” 

“Mates.”

“Soulmates.” 

“Gods” he sagged in relief, pulling her into his arms. She relaxed against him a fraction of a second later. “My Sansa.” 

“That’s what it was” she marvelled absently. “The pain--the pull…” 

“Mates” he agreed, kissing her temple. “Good Gods.” 

“My parents are going to be…” 

“Pissed.” 

“Overjoyed” she said instead. “This is” she sat up on her knees and touched the black brand with a trembling hand. The mark on the base of her sternum was the etchings of a roaring Lannister lion, but upon closer inspection he could see their names entwined into the mane. It was beautiful. “Old Nan had one, but she died just before I was born ...this is a gift, it's important.” 

“Its beautiful” he whispered, reaching out to touch it. It was hot to the touch, burning against his cool fingers, though it was healing quickly. 

“We have to--” she paused, swallowing thickly. “We have to tell my parents.” 

“What?” he nearly panicked. “No, they’ll know--”

“Female wolves who pass the gauntlet can give themselves to whoever they choose, Jaime,” she assured him. “My missing maidenhead won’t be a cause for war.”

“Gods, I hope not.” 

“But this” she placed her fingers over his where they touched the brand. “This is so highly coveted in the North, they need to know.” 

“Coveted.” 

“Soulmates” she repeated softly and he scooted closer. 

“Forever?” 

“Forever.” 

“Al--alright” he nodded. “Just….just don’t let them kill me” he laughed and Sansa moved into his embrace, snuggling against the mark he knew he carried on his shoulder--her mark.

“Never” she promised as he held her tightly. 

**Present Day - Human reign of King Steffon the Brave**

The wolves were drunk---well, most of them were anyway, Jaime chuckled to himself as he walked through the Great Hall of the Stark’s estate outside Lannisport.

After laying waste to the Reyne and Tarbeck armies, they’d spent the afternoon hunting, the pack and himself, and they’d taken down enough venison to feed the wolves and the others. Jaime had watched as Sansa ate her share, the energy drain of her wolf form ensuring that she had a hearty appetite. Though, he would have blushed if he could, Queen Catelyn stated the appetite was a way for Sansa’s body to prepare itself for Motherhood. In a few short years she would enter her first heat and beg him for a child, he could only pray he would be able to give her one. 

Tywin was seated with Ned, both of them talking and smiling as Queen Catelyn watched her husband with stars in her eyes. Exchanging stories of honor and war then, Jaime reasoned and kept moving, walking by where Robb Stark held his mate, Jeyne on his lap, nuzzling against her neck, their infant son asleep in Jeyne’s arms. 

He reached Bran, who shook his hand as he passed and then Rickon who had yet another cigarette in his hand. Jaime couldn’t blame him, human cancers wouldn’t plague his lycan body and the high from nicotine was fairly decent if short lived. 

When he reached Sansa’s side, he pulled her against his chest and she melted against him as the woman she was talking to slipped into the crowd to give them privacy. 

“Jaime” Sansa smiled. 

“My she-wolf” he nipped her neck before turning her in his embrace and holding her close. “Run away with me?” 

“When?” 

“Now?” 

“Absolutely” she tilted her lips up to his for a kiss. 

“You’re stunning” he nibbled her lower lip. For the first time, he kissed her where his Father could see and didn’t give a damn about it. He’d hated keeping Sansa and his love for her a secret, it ate at him like acid and she deserved better than to be kept in the shadows.

“Stop wasting time and take me away from here” she laughed as he lifted her and darted away from the crowd, walking the familiar path to the eastern-most towers and their private chambers that awaited them. 

“Hey you” Sansa ran her hands through Jaime’s hair as they snuggled before the fireplace in their rooms. 

Downstairs the celebration was still in full-swing, but they were content to lock themselves away to celebrate privately. They’d shed their clothes and made love on the bed before venturing to the fireplace to relax and soak in its warmth. 

“Hey” he whispered back, turning to kiss the heel of her palm. “You know what I keep thinking about?” he had a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Hmm?” she rested her chin on his bare chest, looking up at him. He was so beautiful, her Jaime, even more so in the privacy of their rooms where his smiles were easy and his eyes bright.

“You lifting your shirt to show my Father the brand” he laughed and she hid her face against his chest. “Just zero fucks, here’s my little lion” his body was shaking with laughter and she playfully smacked his side. 

“Stop it” she couldn’t help but giggle. 

“That’s my fierce she-wolf” he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her across his chest, her legs settling astride his hips. “King of the Vampires? Don’t care” he made a motion like he was pulling up his shirt and she rolled her eyes. 

“I figured I better do something before he tore your throat out” she reasoned, laying on the hard planes of his chest, burrowing her head under his chin. 

“Nah, I’m his heir” Jaime kissed the crown of her head. “He wouldn’t dare.” 

“Now you’re rhyming” she teased. “Everyone will know now” she whispered, lifting her head to look at him. “Some might not be happy that you’ve taken a wolf to your bed.” 

“They don’t matter” Jaime assured her. “All that matters is that we have each other. That’s all that has ever mattered.” 

“Now that Tywin knows--” 

“He didn’t lose his temper, that was surprising,” he admitted. 

“Jaime” she frowned. “What happens if I can’t give you children?” 

“Then I will simply have to live forever” he smiled, but when he realized that she was serious he lifted his hands to smooth her hair back before cupping her cheeks. “You will.” 

“And if I can’t?” 

“We will find a way” he promised. “A Blessing from the Old Gods would hardly be a Blessing if they didn’t help us out in that regard.” 

“Alright” she nodded, pushing the worry to the back of her mind. 

“The bigger problem is now that Tywin knows” Jaime’s hands trailed down her bare back, teasing her with featherlight touches. “You’re going to have to play the part.” 

“Play the part?”

“Princess Sansa Lannister--” 

“Oh Gods” she groaned and rolled away from him but he followed, settling over her. 

“My Princess Sansa” he nipped at her lower lip. 

“Could you imagine” she giggled, wrapping her legs around him. “How the _ton_ would have reacted to such a scandal.” 

“I would have had to murder entire rooms” Jaime replied softly, his attention clearly elsewhere now that his cock was pressed against the warmth of her stomach. 

“We could have snuck away from the ball” Sansa teased. “Fucked in Stannis’ garden---” 

“Gods,” he growled, taking her lips in a fierce, if brief kiss. “I would have fucked you on that damned Iron Throne if I had the chance--though it's terribly uncomfortable.” 

“My Kingslayer” she stroked his bare back, scratching her nails up the center of his spine. 

“Fuck” he hissed, grinding against her.

“You know, I still have some ball gowns tucked away in a trunk somewhere” she reached out to lick his lips with the tip of her tongue. “And I still have that red dress you loved so much in the seventies.” 

“Are you trying to kill me?” 

“Never” she giggled. 

“What about that blue number” he nuzzled her jaw and adjusted his hips in the cradle of her body. “The one you wore the first night we watched tv in color together.” 

“I might” she whispered and he groaned. 

“You’re fucking beautiful in blue--you’re fucking beautiful in anything” he reached between them and stroked her already soaked body, she was always ready for him it seemed. He brought the head of his thick length to her entrance and rocked, forward filling her in an achingly slow movement. 

“Jaime” she whimpered, arms and legs wrapping around him tightly. She turned to bury her face against the curve of his neck and shoulder, anchoring herself to him as he slowly made love to her. 

“I love you” he said before he kissed her. Sansa lost herself to his kiss, to the feel of his body and the stretch of hers. Her entire universe narrowed to this man and this moment, nothing else mattered. 

**Nearly a Quarter Century into the Future - Human reign of King Ormund the Wise**

Tywin watched the assembled crowd at Casterly Rock, a unique mixture of human, wolf and vampire guests milling about the back courtyard that was lit with soft strung lights and blazing torches. 

Across the yard and crisp white tables of food, drink and dessert, Tywin could see Ned and Catelyn talking with Robb and Robb’s eldest son Brynden. Beside them were several Boltons and Baratheons, all milling about with drinks in their hands. 

It was a view that he had seen for hundreds of years, humans mingling with wolves and vampires, but this time was different. Because---

“Grandfather” the soft voice pulled him from his observation and he turned to see the tall, slender form, golden and stunning beside him. 

That’s why. 

“Do you mean to watch the party from the balcony forever?” she smiled and his unbeating heart clenched. Joanna Catelyn Lannister, affectionately called Jo, was the very image of her grandmother with the slender stature of her Mother.

“I am simply observing my domain” he offered his arm to her and she took it with a soft smile. “Happy Birthday, my dear.” 

“Thank you, Grandfather” Jo smiled, the beauty of her Mother shining in her happiness. She wore a simple gown of gold, her golden hair tamed into waves and a Lannister crest necklace at her throat. 

Jo was Jaime and Sansa’s first born, and today marked her eighteenth nameday. She was now a woman grown and a vampire with the stunning speed of a wolf, she was the apple of his eye. Sure, he spoiled Eddard as well, but he was a strong boy, a warrior someday but for now was happy to trail after his father or run through the woods with his mother. 

Jo, however, had the bearing of a Queen and one day, she would be.

“Where are your parents?” he asked, escorting her down the granite staircase to the party. 

“Chasing after Eddard most likely” she smiled at the thought of her youngest brother. “He’s already too fast for Father to catch. Aunt Arya seems to be the only one who can catch him these days. Mother should be along shortly.” 

“She should be resting” Tywin countered and Jo laughed. 

“You tell her that.” 

“I have” Tywin grimaced. “I think she rather tires of my advice” he smiled as they reached the courtyard. 

“From what I hear, The Great Lion went from ‘cold warrior’ to ‘hovering Grandfather’ very quickly” Jo teased him and he couldn’t help but laugh, drawing the attention of those around him. 

“All it took was your arrival, my little Jo” he lead her to where Ned was speaking with Catelyn and they greeted their Granddaughter with hugs and birthday wishes. 

“Mother” Jo said, stepping from his side to help Sansa join them. 

“I am fine” Sansa assured her Daughter, kissing her cheek. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thank you” Jo smiled, looking to the baby asleep in her mother’s arms. Baby Lelia was only a few moons old and every inch as fiery as her mother, from the red of her hair to the bright blue of her eyes, she was undeniably Sansa’s miniature. 

Sansa wore a dress of deep red, the straps of which were situated just right to show the mating mark that had sat on her shoulder for over two-hundred and fifty years. It was hard to believe that Jaime had kept his marriage to Sansa secret for so long, it was a testament to how protective the wolves were of their own. Jaime told him of the time he spent at Winterfell, of the adventures he had with Sansa and Tywin had felt a twinge of disappointment in himself. 

After all, it was his fault that Jaime had kept her from him, Tywin’s prejudices had nearly ruined his relationship with his son--with his legacy. 

He would never have admitted it, but he had no idea what it meant when they explained their union had been Blessed by the Old Gods, he had never studied the Northern religion much. But as it turns out, it meant that the children of their union were more powerful than either vampire or wolf could have ever imagined. 

Tywin glanced from the bite to behind Sansa, watching his son as he approached, his son under his arm laughing loudly. Where Jo was more vampire than wolf, little Eddard was all wolf. He had the Lannister golden looks but he was shaping up to be another direwolf warrior.

“I am going to put a leash on this one” Jaime explained, kissing his wife’s cheek. 

“You wouldn’t dare” Catelyn gasped. 

“Watch me” Jaime lifted Eddard to his shoulders and the boy seemed content to watch the crowd from there. 

“I see the cake!” Eddard announced happily. 

“That’s the Stark in him” Ned chuckled. “Always hunting for food.”

“He’ll eat us out of house and home” Jaime smiled, glancing up at the boy on his shoulders. 

“I dare say we have means enough to keep him well fed” Tywin added, looking to the assembled peerage behind him. “I suppose it is customary that I make a speech.” 

“It is your home” Ned reasoned. 

“Come” Tywin offered his arm to Jo who took it with a smile. “We’ll give them their speech and then I can introduce you around. King Ormund hasn’t taken his eyes off you since we descended the stairs.” 

“Grandfather” Jo laughed as he lead her across the courtyard. 

“I love you, you know” Jaime whispered against the shell of her ear as they watch Tywin welcome everyone to the party. 

“Do you?” she smirked. 

“A little” he kissed her neck. “Look at her” he said and they both looked to Jo, tall and golden at King Tywin’s side. “She’s stunning, like her mother.” 

“I would venture that all of our children are beautiful” Sansa leaned against him as Eddard wiggled on Jaime’s shoulders. “Even our little wild wolf.” 

“If it wasn’t for Arya I wouldn’t have caught him” Jaime chuckled. “He’s faster than anything I’ve ever seen.” 

“Hybrids, my love” Sansa reasoned. “Best of both worlds.”

“Except for Jo.” 

“She is every inch a golden Lannister” Sansa agreed, looking to where her eldest daughter stood. 

She had been afraid that her body wouldn’t be able to give life to Jaime’s children, that their differences would make them _too_ different and she would prove barren. But shortly after her first heat, it became apparent that she was with child. 

She would never forget the day that Joanna Catelyn Lannister came into the world, thoroughly Lannister and more beautiful than any baby she had ever seen. Their daughter was her little miracle, and surprisingly enough, the apple of Tywin Lannister’s eye. It was an odd comfort, to know that her daughter had so many protectors, she knew that Jo would always be safe.

Eddard and Lelia came just as easily and with them Sansa realized that all of her children seemed to combine the best of both worlds, wolf and vampire, but a slave to neither. Eddard was already showing signs of becoming a Stark warrior, and Jo had the golden beauty that made men and vampire alike, her slaves. It was fortunate that she had a pure heart to match.

“I can’t wait to get you alone” Jaime purred against the skin of her shoulder, his lips grazing across the mating mark on her neck. 

“You’re terrible” Sansa chided. 

“Am not” he kissed her bare collarbone. “Just absolutely besotted with my wife.” 

“Besotted” Sansa giggled, leaning back against his strength. “Are we back in 1803?” 

“Absolutely not” he reasoned. “But, I do have it on good authority that your parents will watch Eddard and Leila tonight--” 

“You didn’t--”

“Oh, I most assuredly did” Jaime chuckled. “Grandma Cat is more than happy to care for them while I ravish you in a hundred different ways.” 

“A hundred” she glanced over her shoulder at him. “You wouldn’t last to fifty.” 

“Try me” he challenged, leaning down to kiss her softly. 

“You’re on,” she accepted, looking back to where Tywin was introducing Jo to several members of the human court. She almost felt bad that she missed his speech--almost. Instead, she was focused on the man who had been at her side for hundreds of years. Her husband. Her lover. Her prince. 

“Dad! Cake!” 

“Ow!” Jaime called out and Sansa turned to see Eddard holding to Jaime’s hair. She couldn’t help but laugh, smiling at her boys, even as the bundle in her arms protested at being disturbed. Her family was an odd one, this much was true, but she wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

Every battle, every clandestine meeting, every worry, all of it was worth it to be where they are today. 

“Cake!” Eddard laughed with glee. 

All of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
